Rainy Love
by Crowing Corvis
Summary: The senshi have moved on, Ami is dating Ryo, Rei's marrying Yuchirro, and Usagi is with Mamoru in her new born baby Chibi-Usa. Nearly all the senshi have began a normal life except two whose lives were never meant to be normal. MakotoHiiro MinakoDuo


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or anything else in this story that is owned if it isn't then it is mine.  
  
Makoto sat in her apartment painting her toenails emerald green as her television played the latest tape she received from the happily married Mamoru and Usagi. The couple had decided to raise Chibi-Usa without the complications of Crystal Tokyo, they resided on a small island that had only one small city. They sent the senshi tapes of their activities every two weeks, she remembered the tape when Usagi and Mamoru had got into an argument and the make-up led to Chibi-Usa beginning. She looked up in time to see the baby Chibi-Usa resting in her mother's arm being fed as Mamoru stood behind the camera, she knew he had a smile on his face though.  
  
She finished her toes as the tape ended, she got up and put it in a case before setting it on the shelf with the other videos they had sent, she really had to tell them to start using DVDs before her shelf was full. She sat back on her couch and turned to the weather channel to confirm the late thunderstorm that was suppose to come, when ever there was a thunderstorm she had to go for a walk.  
  
The door opened revealing her roommate, Minako, who waltzed in humming a tune with a smile on her face as she danced gracefully by herself before sitting next to Makoto with a grin.  
  
"I take it your blind date went very well from the way you're acting and that you're in love," Makoto said turning the channel.  
  
"No, I'm just happy I left when I did he was bad, only one good part of the date but then there's always one good part of a date before it crashes," Minako said smiling.  
  
"You sound like you had a better time then Kei, the man who kept speaking of his self in third person, I swear it was so funny when Usagi snapped on him," Makoto laughed checking her toes again.  
  
"Oh Makoto, it was horrible, he took me to this lousy restaurant with roaches everywhere that I didn't even eat then he took me for a stroll with was nice actually. After that was the worse movie I've ever seen in the worse theater then he took me to a bar where he got drunk and started making out with this other guy," Minako said taking out red ribbon.  
  
"That's rough Minako, that's the fifth one this month, better luck next time," Makoto said getting up and going to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm just going to quit dating for a while and focus on my work...did you see the tape, Chibi-Usa is growing up so fast and she looks so cute, I can't wait until I have children," Minako said as Makoto took out some pots.  
  
"Oh, Rei called, she wants to send Usagi a tape so she can ask them to her wedding, I think she wants Usagi to be her leading bridesmaid and Yuchirro wants Mamoru to be his best man," Makoto said filling them with water.  
  
"Oh, Usagi and Rei were always the lucky ones," Minako groaned hugging a pillow while flipping through the channels.  
  
"Oh and Ryo asked me what was Ami ring finger size, so you know what that means," Makoto said with a smirk as she put the pots on the stove and walked back to Minako.  
  
"I know, he asked me when was Ami's birthday, he wants everything to be perfect for when he ask her," Minako said looking up at Makoto.  
  
"Too bad we can't find any good guys, well, it's about to rain and I haven't had a good walk for a few days, so I'm putting the water on low and leaving. If anyone call for a catering service just write their number down and tell them I'll get to them as soon as possible," Makoto said and Minako nodded.  
  
Minako stood and got a cup of ice cream as Makoto got ready to leave for her walk, the two-crossed path once more before Makoto grabbed her umbrella and walked outside in the rain. Minako turned to the Sailormoon series they had put out a little over a year ago when they defeated Chaos, of course now that they had disappeared to their own little lives there was no need to panic. Naoko was an old friend of Michiru who had saw her painting of the senshi and struck a deal with them, checks were sent to them every two weeks from the profits for their consent of movies and other things.  
  
Makoto opened her umbrella before stepping out of her shelter and walking out in the rain, she sighed contently heading to the park of her pain and peace. The park where she got her heart broken many times as Makoto Kino, the park she fought many battles as Sailor Jupiter, and the park where she found her peace as both.  
  
She walked under the gazebo where the only dry bench reside now and sat there for a while watching the lighting and listening to the thunder as the rain pelted down harder.  
  
"Truly beautiful, it's a shame a lot of people are afraid of them," a voice said sitting down next to Makoto pulling in their umbrella and shaking off some water.  
  
"Yes, my friend Usagi used to hate them, at the sign of one she'd hide in a closet or run to Mamoru for protection," Makoto chuckled slightly.  
  
"You weren't here for the last one, I had started to worry but I saw you in the grocery store the next day with your friend," he said looking down.  
  
"If you saw me, then why didn't you come over and say hi?" Makoto asked turning toward him with a small frown on her face.  
  
"I was in a hurry and you looked like you were talking on a cell phone and it looked as though you were distracted," he said looking up at her with his blue eyes.  
  
"I was talking to Usagi, she was upset because there was a thunderstorm where she was and she was afraid so I was trying to calm her and her daughter," Makoto said with a slight smile.  
  
"Makoto, would you be interested and going to see a movie with me tomorrow?" he asked standing up ready to go if rejected.  
  
"Of course I would, what movie and when?" Makoto asked standing up and opening her umbrella noticing the rain was lightening up.  
  
"How about you just meet me here, and I can take you to the theater and the movie be a surprise, maybe we can go for pizza afterward," he suggested opening his umbrella with a smile.  
  
"Oh, can I bring a friend along...last time I left her alone for a date she almost burned down our house," Makoto said twirling her umbrella.  
  
"No, not a problem, I'll bring one of my buddies too, it can be a double date," he said quickly taking a step closer to her as he did.  
  
"Really? Thanks, so here at five," Makoto said and he nodded in agreement as she stepped out into the rain with a wave before beginning her walk home as he began his.  
  
Makoto made it back to her apartment to find Minako lying on the couch flipping through the TV stations trying to find one that interested her enough to watch. She put her umbrella back where it had previously been before going to the kitchen and continuing cooking for herself and Minako.  
  
"I got a question for ya, if your name was Will and you worked in the army, would you get nervous if someone shouted fire at will?" Minako asked with pure curiousity on her face.  
  
"Wait, what...I don't know Minako, it would depend on what kind of person they are but I will get nervous but not much," Makoto said putting some spaghetti in the pot of boiling water.  
  
"Ok, what if you had X-ray vision and can see through anything and everything, in actuality you wouldn't be able to see anything, right?" Minako asked while writing something down on a pad.  
  
"I never really thought of that, I guess you would be blind if you had X- ray vision," Makoto said opening a jar of tomato sauce and pouring it into a pan.  
  
"Why would Superman want to leap the tallest building in a single bound if he could just fly?" Minako asked walking to the kitchen table and sitting down.  
  
"Usagi called while I was gone, didn't she?" Makoto asked stirring the sauce slightly.  
  
"Well, she e-mailed me, she had used her phone call to talk to Rei, she gave me this really cool website called bored.com and it has all this stuff you can do to cure boredom, like the life unanswered questions site, I was just asking a few Usagi and I were curious about," Minako said putting her feet up in a chair.  
  
"Minako, would you mind going on a double date with me and a guy I know?" Makoto asked quickly and turned around to see Minako beaming.  
  
"Of course, what's his name?" Minako asked jumping in front of her with one single move.  
  
"His name is Hiiro Yui, he hasn't mentioned his friend name yet but don't worry, I'm sure he's a nice guy," Makoto said pouring the sauce into a bowl.  
  
"I'll take your would for it but I've just got one more question...if someone was to mate a bulldog with a shitsu, would they make a new breed called bullshit?" 


End file.
